Deleted Scenes
by MochaCocaFan
Summary: Don't go wasting your emotion/Lay all your love on me...--Little scenes and flashes of Seshun and Yuuni's life as an adolescent couple. In the fandom of Dear School Gang Leader.--


The first time Seshun saw the black-haired boy, he smiled and imagined kissing him.

* * *

The first birthday he had with Yuuni, he smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he left. Seshun was so pleased he didn't wash his face for a week.

* * *

His favorite twelfth birthday present was a simply, chaste lips-on-lips brushing from Yuuni. It was better than a Porsche.

* * *

When it was Yuuni's turn, he returned the favor, face the color of a beetroot. A very pleased beetroot. That night was the first time Yuuni had ever blushed furiously and not hated himself for doing so.

* * *

The second the black-haired boy saw his best friend sniffling, he immediately pushed him in his bed and made chicken soup and sponged his face to cool the fever and cuddled when he was cold, and Seshun recovered twice as fast as normal, but almost didn't want to because it meant he wouldn't be the sole focus of the black-haired boy for a while longer.

* * *

Physics was a tough subject for the both of them, so they conceded on the basis that if they started enough fights then they'd never have to learn because they'd be in comas.

* * *

Prepositions were hard to learn in English. So were adjectives, until Seshun mentally applied all of the positive ones to Yuuni.

* * *

When he was supposed to help with studying, the only thing Seshun could think about was how cute Yuuni was when he was frustrated.

* * *

The night after they'd been dared to kiss in a game of truth-or-dare, Yuuni crawled out of his sleeping bag and crawled over to Seshun and whispered it was nice and asked if he wanted to try again. There was no way in hell the visually-challenged boy would ever refuse this offer.

* * *

Just one day later, on the thirteenth anniversary of Yuuni's birth, they kissed again. And again. And again. And neither understood why, but they never wanted to stop.

* * *

There first hesitant discussion on their relationship consisted of the following:

"Umm...are we together then?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"More than anything else, koi."

"Then we are, _koi_."

* * *

After that, they were both so happy they had their very first French kiss. Afterwards, Seshun decided that if all French stuff was that ecstasy-inducing, then he was trying snails one day.

* * *

When cuddling, Seshun noticed something odd yet so very Yuuni: he purred. Not like a leopard or lion- more like a Siamese being petted. Before the geeky-ish boy realized it, he was saying the word _sexy_ right after _that purr of yours makes you so_. He hadn't blushed so hard ever in his life, but the words were so right. He repeated those words often.

* * *

The first time Yuuni's sisters noticed it, they giggled quietly to one another and vowed to never mention it to anybody unless Yuuni and Seshun did first.

* * *

The most frightening experience of Wata Seshun's life was when all of Yuuni's scarily observant siblings corner him and all swear on their blood to disembowel him and shove his agonized remains goods-first in a blender if he ever hurt their brother. It is then Seshun discovered the joy of having future in-laws.

* * *

When Yuuni cooks, it is so sensual Seshun is willing to get terrible grades just to watch the jaw-dropping grace of the black-haired boy when he cooks, the tiny little flinches away from flying splats of flaming oil, the way he chops vegetables, the way he marinated meat, the way he keeps celery on his person in order to crunch it alarmingly loudly every five seconds and proceed to chew viciously. He's more graceful than any dancer as he weaves and scrapes and multitaskes. In any other age, he would be a geisha, and Seshun a business executive whom would hopefully fall in love with him- the thought of a life without Yuuni makes him hyperventilate hysterically.

* * *

For Yuuni, watching Seshun write an essay is so hypnotizing he gets awful grades despite being quite intelligent. When little flashes of intuition mixed with genius spark in his beautiful sapphire eyes, he stops breathing in sheer awe of the beauty in this room. When he smirks a little and mixed witticism and irony and humor into hardass facts and makes it sound more flowing and fluent than Byrant's poetry, he feels as if he'll faint. Yuuni hasn't, but if the redhead keeps it up, he damn well will.

* * *

Love is an odd thing, according to Seshun. He knows scientifically it's a associatory rush of endorphins at the thought of his mighty prince, but in his heart he knows it's the feeling of completion, and he is never going to let it go.

* * *

In another world, Seshun would be a rare son of a rice farmer who wrote poetry in the early morning hours and hid it under his pillow. Yuuni would be a prince who loved to check out the farms in the country. He would spot Seshun and accidentally read his poetry but not make the connection. He would fall in love by letter correspondence with the author of the poems and they would secretly meet, the shadows not revealing the others faces until one moonlit night the two would see the other and discover who they really were. And the prince would have Seshun and him immigrate to another land and find a tiny cottage in the wolf-ridden woods and set up a life there where Seshun hunted for game and sold Yuuni's extra fur creations at a market and when he got back, he and the black-haired once-prince would kiss and keep up a regular series of letters to their respective families, except Seshun's were dead and he sold the rice farm to buy the wood for the cottage and Seshun would be educated more and become and anonymous genius under the penname Iyrarik Mayikay and Yuuni would still love him and his poetry. It'd be completely different.

Wouldn't it?


End file.
